


It’s been weeks.

by Loki_ate_my_pudding



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Mentions of drugs, Sad, kinda poetry, no really redeeming end, still sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_ate_my_pudding/pseuds/Loki_ate_my_pudding
Summary: “It’s been weeks,And I still love youEven though you don’t feel the same.”Calums POV





	It’s been weeks.

It’s been a week. 

A week and I’m still somehow held captive by your blue eyes and long, lovely blonde curls. 

A week and your dorky smile and blinding white teeth still make my heart beat twice as fast. 

A week, and I finally told someone how cute I believed you were. How much more attractive you were, much more than brown hair and brown eyes and bad humor. 

A week and you said you thought I was just as cute. 

Its been two weeks. 

Two weeks, and you’ve talked to me more. 

Two weeks, and you’ve left your job behind to follow me about the small space we share, laughing at my bad jokes and smiling with me. 

Two weeks, and you’ve told a friend you find me cute and like me. 

Two weeks and you jumpercable me when you have the chance, laughing when I tense up. 

Two weeks and you tell me you can’t wait to get ungrounded and hang out with me. 

_Two weeks and the drama starts, your ex is still in love with you, can’t you see? She’s chasing me, I’m nothing to you. You’re good at making people fall for you. You’re good at leaving them behind after._

_Two weeks and she tells me you used her, and I block her and pretend her words filled with malice didn’t make my heart split a bit in my chest._

It’s been three weeks. 

Three weeks, and you still manage to make my heart pound when you talk to me. 

Three weeks when you invite me to your house. 

Three weeks, and you smoke a joint on your back porch and I tell you that I have feelings that I can’t deny. 

Three weeks, and you tell me you have feelings for me too. 

Three weeks and I believed you. 

Three weeks, and I don’t see you for a week. Your excuses pile up and press down on me. 

_Three weeks and I tell you I need to talk to you. I tell you about everything she said, you tell me she’s crazy, you show me proof._

_Three weeks and I wait for you to come through the doors and smile, and you don’t one single day._

_Three weeks, and I don’t see you once, but you’ve still got me caught in your trap._

It’s been four weeks. 

Four weeks and you’ve come back. I see you again and want to run my hand through your curls. 

Four weeks, and you’ve ditched me three times after we end class. 

Four weeks, and I wander town for hours alone, you drive past me and I pretend I didn’t notice how you made eye contact with me. 

Four weeks, and your brother tells me he hates me. That I’ve fucked up. 

Four weeks, and I promise myself I won’t forgive you this time. 

Four weeks, and as soon as you talk to me, I give up on my promise. 

Four weeks, and I give up on believing your feelings for me. 

Four weeks, and my friends tell me you’re here to fuck me over. 

Four weeks, and I still can’t get you out of my head. I still want you beside me. 

It’s been five weeks. 

Five weeks, and I’ve given up. 

Five weeks, and the last time we talked, you said your feelings were gone. 

Five weeks, and the only possibility of a relationship we could’ve had is gone. 

Five weeks, and I defeatedly tell my friends. 

Five weeks, and some of them leave me. Tell me they told me, and refuse to comfort me. 

Five weeks and they leave me behind again in town. 

Five weeks and I can’t stop thinking about every shit thing happening in my life. 

It’s been six weeks. 

You told me you lied. 

You still had feelings. 

You loved me. 

I didn’t believe you. 

I told you off. 

You left. 

I tell myself I shouldn’t be so sad. 

That it’s just another fucked up time. 

Just another waste. 

But I feel different this time. 

It’s been weeks.

and I still love you 

even though you don’t feel the same anymore. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m horribly sad lately. This relates to my situation.


End file.
